


The Blood of the North

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Break Up, M/M, Tyrant Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Dean has taken everything from Castiel. Castiel wants to reclaim it all





	The Blood of the North

Dean held the scroll in hand, marking off each name as they had been called to him. His kingdom was thriving, his enemies destroyed and he couldn't be more grateful for his subjects doing as he had asked of them without question. He sat on his throne, enjoying the feel of conquering the entire North and taking what he wanted. 

“There is one, brother. Who escaped the pillage as we raided the castle. Your former lover Castiel. He seemed to be missing among his family. He is out there Dean. What do you wish for us to do?” 

Dean swallowed hard. He didn't know that Castiel had been back in the North, he didn't know that he had been there with his family when they were being captured. He was certain that Castiel knew the emblem that Dean had procured for himself and knew that he felt betrayal. 

None of that matter however because Castiel had betrayed him all those years ago. Castiel had been the one that left him. He had been the one that had chosen to stick by his family instead of the man that he loved. 

All of this, all of this was because of him. 

“Drag the entire Novak clan to the dungeons. Torture them if you must. I need to know where he has gone. And I need to know now.” 

If it meant doing what he needed to be done, he didn't have a choice. 

¤

Castiel ran as fast as his legs would carry him. With the army invading and the sign, he  _ knew  _ that emblem and he couldn't believe what he saw. Dean was a carefree soul, one who hated conflict. He would fight. Of course that was the way that he was raised but to enslave an entire population and…. 

No. That wasn't the man that Castiel knew and he wanted nothing more to do with that. He would need to recoup, to find stragglers or anyone who would help him take back their freedom. 

He needed to. 

He stopped at an inn. Miles away from his own Castle. He held a dirty rag over his mouth and nose in hopes that no one would recognize the former prince. 

“I would like a bed and a hot meal if I may. And if you know of any, a few men who would be more than willing to overthrow the self proclaimed king of the north. Dean Winchester.” 

The innkeeper nodded. He poured Castiel a drink, a steaming hot plate of food sat in front of him and he called over a group of men who would be more than willing to help him in anyway that he could. 

“We have more men. Some of them outside the border. They will fight.” One said. 

“We have weapons.” Another. 

“You have our allegiance.” All of them said in unison. 

He felt pride swell inside of him. 

This is what he needed. 

He would hate to have to do this but he didn't have a choice. 

He had to stop Dean. 


End file.
